Before the Regs
by Jack4Sam
Summary: Jack and Sam story! Sorry but they are soooo perfect for one another. Jack and Sam meet before joining SGC and story contines whilst they do join! Sorry bad summary lol!
1. Chapter 1: The letter

Title: Before the Regs

Author: Jack4Sam

Category: Romance, Drama

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: Jack and Sam meet before joining the SGC!

Disclaimer: For entertainment use only, No copyright infringement intended. Unfortunately I don't own these characters……wish I did but I don't. Enjoy peeps! 

A/N: Hi peeps please read and review, would like some public feedback Cheers!

Chapter 1: The Letter

To Whom It May Concern,

After much deliberation you, among a few others, have been chosen to join one of our many teams involved in a secret organisation known as Stargate Command. We would like to invite you to a small gathering to discuss the work involved and give you a small taster. This will take place on the 18th of October. Please be outside Cheyenne Mountain at 8am sharp. Also if you could please bring some form of identification that would be much appreciated.

Yours Truly,

General George Hammond

This letter is private and should only be seen by the person intended; please burn this after reading as all information included in this letter is highly classified. Thank you.

Authors note: Hey people sorry it is short this is more of an introduction than a chapter, there's more on its way! If wanted! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Drenched

Chapter 2: Drenched

Jack O'Neill couldn't believe his eyes, the Air Force wanted him back, well in a way they did. He put the letter to one side, grabbed a towel and went to have a shower. Once he was dressed, he decided he wasn't in the mood for making breakfast so he jumped into his car and sped off to JavaJoes.

Once inside the warm restaurant, he found a booth and glanced at the menu.

"Hi what can I get you?" a bright bubbly voice asked. Jack looked up and came face to face with the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"Hi erm…Samantha" Jack said reading her name badge "I'll have a black coffee and the big breakfast please"

Sam, the waitress, felt herself swoon as he smiled; 'Down girl' she coached herself silently.

"Coming right up" she replied grinning back before sauntering off to place his order. Jack watched her go sighing with contentment, JavaJoes had always been the greatest place, thanks to its great coffee and awesome food, but it had just got a lot better.

As he saw Sam approach him holding his coffee, he tried to smile in a sexy way. The smile made Sam lose her bearings and drench Jack with boiling hot coffee.

"Ohforcryinoutloud" Jack yelled as the hot liquid hit his trousers, jumping up he saw his clothes were sodden.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. That was really hot, I bet that hurt" Sam said wincing

"Yer think" Jack snapped angrily, Sam felt her eyes fill with tears as she spun around and legged it into the kitchen.

Jack stared after her, feeling mean, before walking to the toilets to try and dry himself off. Ten minutes later Jack returned to his table to find a plate of steaming hot food and a note:

_Thought it would be safer to serve this whilst you were gone. I am sooo sorry for the coffee spillage. This breakfast is on the house and I hope you can forgive me._

_Sam x_

Jack smiled as he read the note and looked over towards the kitchen. As he did, he spotted Sam. When he saw her and caught her eye he smiled to show that there were no hard feelings. Sam smiled back, pleased he was so forgiving. Once he had eaten his breakfast, Jack mooched over to the counter where Sam stood.

"Hi" he said

"Hey. Was your breakfast ok?" Sam asked

"Great. Could I have a black coffee please? The last didn't exactly do the trick" Jack joked

Sam blushed and proceeded to pour out some coffee. Jack pulled up one of the stools, sat at the counter and stared at her.

"I'm sorry about before, I get nervous when..." Sam began but came to a halt blushing

"when what?" Jack asked curiously

"When…" Sam hesitated for a second before continuing "When cute guys smile at me"

Jack looked shocked, "You dumped coffee on me 'coz I smiled at you" he teased

Sam blushed, "Who said you was the cute guy" she teased back

"It is pretty obvious" Jack joked pretending to preen himself.

Sam laughed and slid his coffee across the counter towards him. Jack took a sip, "Yep this is definitely better when swallowed" he joked

"You're a nut" Sam replied laughing.

An hour and 2 coffees later Sam's shift was over, she grabbed her coat and headed around the counter.

"You up to much now?" Jack asked

"Yeah sorry, got to go see my friend" Sam replied leaving the restaurant with Jack on her tail.

"Oh ok. Another time maybe" Jack replied lamely, taking the hint.

"Yeah, maybe. Bye" she replied waving.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A/N: Well thats it folks for this chapter please review and let me no if u wnt moe. Thanks.


End file.
